


flower boy

by wonusvts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Water Magic, baby talk uwu, cute jaehyun, johnjae are elementalists, so much fluff it's actually sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusvts/pseuds/wonusvts
Summary: wherein jaehyun makes flowers bloom with the touch of a fingertip, while johnny brings a splash of energy wherever he goes. (aka water)





	flower boy

jaehyun hummed as he touched his fingertips to the soil.   
he thoroughly enjoyed spending time in his small garden, making little plants grow with just the movement of his fingers. a smile formed on his face as he saw a pretty yellow flower pop up from the ground. he loved working his magic like this.  
though the more he inspected the flower, he noticed it needed something to look more vibrant. give it some more life, more energy.  
luckily, he knew just the person who could make that happen. 

“johnny!” jaehyun called out for his boyfriend, still frowning at the little yellow flower that seemed to be frowning right back at him.   
he heard energetic footsteps approach him from behind and soon enough, a hand settled itself on his shoulder.

“look at this poor little thing, johnny. could you help me out and work some of your magic for me, please?” jaehyun’s eyes twinkled in the evening sun and who was johnny to say no to him?   
he nodded in response, already settling down next to jaehyun on the ground.  
“you know you look really pretty in this light? because you really do”, johnny winked at his boyfriend, who in return flushed red all the way to his ears.   
“just, please help my flower”, was the only verbal response the older got, but jaehyun shuffling closer to him was more than enough of an answer. 

johnny had done this many times. jaehyun had seen this many times.  
and yet, it still left him fascinated whenever johnny played with water seemingly out of nowhere. the way his hands just seemed to attract water, just like jaehyun’s attracted plants.   
the younger thought it was pretty fitting, the two of them. how they found each other, needed each other. just like jaehyun’s precious plants needed water to survive, jaehyun needed johnny. plants and water. a perfect combo.   
johnny once told him he felt the same way, that his plants give water a purpose, just like jaehyun gives him purpose. the younger had cringed at it first, but looking back, it warms his heart. 

jaehyun was snapped out of his memories by johnny standing up and dusting off his trousers, offering his hand in the process.  
“cuddle time? I bought some of that strawberry ice cream you like”, a smile appeared on his face. jaehyun took his hand and smiled in return.  
“yes, you big baby, we can cuddle now”

as they were cuddling on the couch, johnny seemed to be fidgeting a lot.   
jaehyun was kind of worried, not used to seeing his boyfriend nervous. he was usually the more confident one between the two of them.   
“jaehyun? I’ve been thinking”, the older finally spoke, looking at jaehyun who was laying in between his legs with his head on his chest.  
“yes?” jaehyun questioned, encouraging the other to open up.   
“we’ve been together for 7 years and this evening when I saw you looking at your plants like that and just- seeing you care for so many things in life”, he took another breath, “I was wondering if you’d ever consider- you know? having a baby?” 

jaehyun already knew johnny wanted kids at some point, so did he himself. but hearing it come from his mouth like that, it brought tears to his eyes as he frantically nodded.  
“johnny, you know the answer is yes. I would love to raise a baby with you, our baby.”  
at that point, they were both crying, laughing at the same time. 

after a while, all tears were dried. they were just talking about it now, how they were going to start looking for the best options to be able to have their baby.   
“d’you reckon it’ll be similar to raising my plant babies?” jaehyun giggled, his own question sounding silly now that he said it out loud.  
“I guess so, it’ll just be much more noisy and I won’t need to water them”, now they were both laughing, tears of laughter coming to their eyes.  
jaehyun took a long look at johnny’s face as he laughed, he’d never looked more beautiful, pure happiness radiating from him.  
“I love you, johnny”, jaehyun said, looking at him with the same happiness he saw on the other’s face just moments ago.   
“I love you too, my flower boy”, the older quickly responded.

johnny had had enough and decided to seal the deal with a kiss, their lips softly touching, a pure expression of love and admiration for each other.   
the kiss had lasted long enough when jaehyun pulled away, smiling against johnny’s lips.   
“you know we’ll have to share this love with the baby once we get there right?” asked jaehyun, grinning mischievously.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, my love”, was all johnny said, before pulling jaehyun into another loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ok my demons that's it for this work, I wrote this in one sitting of 20 minutes so sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language. 
> 
> also I might make a sequel for this, one day! 
> 
> let me know what you think !!
> 
> twt: @ncthoneys


End file.
